


Rescue

by Jestana



Series: Life and Death [2]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Ivan helped Victoria?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by unicorn_catcher on LJ, and thanks to her for helping with the last part. Rating for hints at sex between two consenting adults.

**Rescue**

  
Victoria ignored the pain in her right hip as best she could, making her way to the exit. Only, there was a locked gate in her way and she had nothing to pick the lock or blast the gate open. _Bugger all!_ Since she was alone, she allowed herself a moment to express the utter despair and sense of failure she felt in that moment.

A distant sound behind her startled Victoria into turning around, determined to face her fate head-on. She wouldn't go without a fight. A touch on her arm and familiar Russian accent surprised her. "Perhaps... I could be of assistance?"

Victoria smiled and gave a relieved sigh at the sight of her Russian teddy bear. She didn't hesitate to step into his arms when he jiggled the lock open, wrapping her own arms around his shoulders as he easily lifted her and carried her off. "Oh, I love you!"

"I know." He smiled as she gave in and rested her head against his. Had it really been less than half an hour since they were dancing down in the ball room?

"I hope the dress can be saved," she murmured, breathing in the scent of the Russian cologne he always wore. "I rather like it."

"My housekeeper knows how to get the worst of bloodstains out," he assured her as they made their way down to where his car waited for them. Francis had driven her there in a 'borrowed' limo, dropping her off before he commandeered one of the vice presidential limos, since Ivan was going to drive her and Marvin to the power station. "She's quite used to it by now."

She toyed with the hairs at the nape of his neck, thinking of the last time they'd seen each other before this whole mess began. "I'm glad my plan to keep you alive worked."

"Imagine my surprise to wake up alive and not in heaven," he replied with a chuckle, carefully setting her on her feet so he could open the door for her. She tried not to put pressure on her wound as she leaned against the car gratefully. "I knew how much of a risk it was for you, so I decided not to contact you once I recovered."

Victoria gasped with pain as he helped her into the car, the seat already covered with plastic so her blood wouldn't stain the fine leather. In their line of work, there was always a chance of injury. "I spent _years_ wondering if you'd survived as I intended. I was so relieved and so very glad when I heard that you had, that it had worked."

Ivan climbed in beside her, his eyes warm and fond as he pulled the door closed behind him. "As pleasant as it would have been to wake up in heaven, I was rather glad to wake up on earth. At least then I'd have a chance of seeing your beauty once again."

"You're still my teddy bear," she informed him with a tender smile as he pulled the curtains over the windows to give them privacy. "Filled to bursting with fluff."

He glanced up at her with a fondly exasperated smile while he helped her unhook the skirt of her dress from the waistband, biting back gasps as the blood-encrusted material pulled away from the wounds. "I suppose I deserve that, for calling you 'bunny' in front of your comrades."

"Yes, you do." She gasped and quickly grabbed for the door handle as Ivan carefully probed the entrance wound. "They'd tease me for it if they didn't know I can outshoot them both."

He chuckled and carefully swabbed away the blood surrounding the wound. "Exactly why I surprised at first to be alive, but then realised that it'd been deliberate."

"Even if you hadn't survived, I'd have never loved anyone as much as I do you," Victoria told him softly, watching him tape the bandage in place.

Ivan helped her shift so he could tend to the exit wound, "And I have never stopped loving _you_ , ZAychik moy."

She bit her lip as he carefully probed the exit wound for any fragments, and then cleaned it. _There's still the small matter of our children, but I don't even know **who** they are, let alone **where** they are..._ "What do we do when this is all over?"

"Perhaps we can reclaim what we once had?" he suggested, taping a bandage over the exit wound and letting his hand come to rest on her rear.

Victoria gasped at the sensation, closing her eyes as her nerve endings tingled. Even after all these years, she still wanted him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"All I have ever wanted was to have you in my life again," Ivan murmured in her ear, gently tugging her back against his body.

She couldn't hide a shudder as the familiar pleasure of his larger body against her smaller one overwhelmed the pain of her injuries. "Well, perhaps we can work something out."

"I knew you'd see it my way." He sounded quite pleased as he helped her shift around to face him, his hands coming to rest on her rear once again.

Victoria smiled, leaning in until bare inches separated their faces. "Retired life would have been more bearable with you."

"Ja ljubov' ty1," he whispered, closing the distance between them to kiss her, deeply and warmly.

She melted into the kiss with a sigh of pleasure. _We'll make it work somehow..._

* * *

  
As he cautiously approached Ivan's car, Marvin wondered why the curtains were drawn. _Did he get Victoria out?_ Reaching the car, he tried the door, puzzled when he found it locked. He tapped on the window. "Hey, let's go!" He waited for several minutes, shivering as the winter cold permeated the tuxedo he was wearing, since he'd had to leave his overcoat in the car. Frowning, he pounded on the window with his fist. "Hey! We have somewhere to be!" He blinked when a slender hand thudded against the window between the curtains, a single digit extended. "Oh, great! That's just great! How old are you two again?" Victoria's hand slid down from the window and Marvin tried not to think about what was going on in the car, less than a foot away from him. "Helloooo! Frank's counting on us!"

Finally, the door opened and Ivan emerged, tugging his coat closer around himself as he shut the door. "Do not worry. He won't make the call until we are in place."

"That doesn't mean you two can take the time to--" Marvin cut himself off, unwilling to actually name what they'd been doing in the car.

"Relax, my friend." Ivan smiled reassuringly. "All will be well."

The door opened again and Victoria emerged this time, thankfully fully clothed. Her movements were careful, but her injury didn't seem to be bothering her. "You might as well give up, Ivan. He always thinks the worst is going to happen."

"And that's why I'm still alive today," he reminded her as Ivan ducked into the car to remove the plastic that had been covering the seat.

Victoria didn't respond to that, simply turning and opening the front passenger door to climb in. Ivan opened the trunk of the car and tossed the bloodied plastic inside. He plucked up Marvin's overcoat and held it out to the slender man. "Here, you're going to want this once we get there."

"You bet I will." Marvin handed Ivan his bag of weapons in exchange for the overcoat and pulled it on gratefully, feeling warmer already.

Ivan placed the bag in the trunk and shut it, moving to the front of the car to slide behind the wheel. Reluctantly, Marvin climbed into the backseat. As he buckled himself in, he was grateful to realize the cold, brisk winter air had greatly diluted the smell of blood and sex. _I don't even **want** to know what they might have been like before..._

 **End**

**Author's Note:**

> 1Translation: _"I love you."_


End file.
